Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Calf Bumper System and more particularly pertains to reducing the risk of scrapes and skin tears caused by wheelchair leg rest brackets.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective covers for wheelchair leg rest brackets is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective covers for wheelchair leg rest brackets previously devised and utilized for the purpose of reducing the risk of scrapes and skin tears caused by exposed wheel chair leg rest brackets are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a Calf Bumper System readily deployable for reducing the risk of scrapes and skin tears caused by wheelchair leg rest brackets, such ready deployment and reducing of risk being done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
In this respect, the Calf Bumper System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the risk of scrapes and skin tears caused by wheelchair leg rest brackets.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Calf Bumper System which can be used for reducing the risk of scrapes and skin tears caused by wheelchair leg rest brackets. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.